Jet And Dashie's love story
by Firewatcher
Summary: The tale of how Jet met Rainbow Dash


Sky Hawk and Rainbow Dash: A Equestrian/Brazilian love story

He was a Mobian horse

She was an Equestrian Pegasus

How did these two fall in love with each other?

This is how it all happened

Sky Hawk sighs "I'm so bored, I have nothing to do." Suddenly, Sky Hawk had an idea. He said "Maybe I'll go for a run on my Extreme Gear." So Sky Hawk did exactly what he said.

Elsewhere,

Rainbow Dash yawns "I really need a vacation." So Rainbow Dash grabs her Extreme Gear.

In Rio de Janeiro,

Sky Hawk spoke "I remember this place like it was yesterday." Offscreen, Wave spoke "It was only yesterday." Sky Hawk spoke "Zip it Wave." So Sky Hawk zooms off.

At the same time,

Rainbow Dash spoke "Wow! This place is amazing!" So Rainbow Dash zooms into Rio.

Five minutes later,

Sky Hawk crashed into a pegasus. Their airboards end up in a nearby bush. Sky Hawk spits "Watch where you're going!" The pegasus spits back "You watch where you're going!" Sky Hawk asks "Who are you?" The pegasus spoke "My name is Rainbow Dash." Sky Hawk spoke "I'm Jet, former leader of the Babylon Rogues." Rainbow Dash asks "Why the former leader?" Sky Hawk spoke "I wasn't cut out for that." Rainbow Dash asks "So you left?" Sky Hawk spoke "Yeah I guess you could say that." Rainbow Dash thought to herself "He looks very handsome. What a hot stallion." Sky Hawk thought to himself "She looks very beautiful. What a pretty pegasus." Rainbow Dash spoke "For a second there, you thought I was my twin sister." Sky Hawk spoke "My bad, you look a lot like her. The same eye color." Rainbow Dash starts laughing all of a sudden. Sky Hawk asks "What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash spoke "You are Jet, you made me laugh." Sky Hawk thought to himself "I knew it! I made this girl laugh!" Rainbow Dash asks "Hey Jet, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Sky Hawk spoke "Sure, I got nothing else to do tonight." Rainbow Dash hands Sky Hawk a picture of herself. Sky Hawk hands Rainbow Dash a picture of himself.

Later,

Sky Hawk sighs "I don't know what to say to Dashie. I really like her." Wave asks "Who's she?" Sky Hawk spoke "I met her in Rio today. Well, we crashed into each other." Wave spoke "I thought you liked me." Sky Hawk spoke "She asked me out for dinner tonight." Wave spoke "Jet, you lucky horse!" Sky Hawk spoke "Here's a picture of her." Wave looks at the picture. Wave spoke "She looks very nice." Sky Hawk spoke "I knew that, plus I made her laugh." Wave spoke "You lucky guy!" Suddenly, the phone rings. Sky Hawk spoke "I got this one." Wave walks out of Sky Hawk's room. She decided to listen in on the conversation. Sky Hawk spoke "Hi Dashie, how are you?" Rainbow Dash spoke "I'm doing well, remember what I told you earlier?" Sky Hawk spoke "Of course I remembered." Rainbow Dash spoke "Meet me at the Cloudsdale Café in an hour." Sky Hawk spoke "Okay then Dashie, I'll see you then." Wave thought to herself "Jet? On a date with a horse?"

At that exact same time,

Rainbow Dash decided to call Sky Hawk. Blue Thunder put the phone on speaker so she wouldn't have to carry the phone around. Sky Hawk answers the phone on the other end. Blue Thunder spoke "Hi Jet. It's me Rainbow." Sky Hawk spoke "Hi there." Rainbow Dash spoke "I thought you forgot about me." Sky Hawk spoke "Of course not." Rainbow Dash spoke " Don't forget what I told you." Sky Hawk spoke "I won't." So Rainbow Dash and Sky Hawk hang up. Rainbow Dash asked herself "What am I going to wear?" Sky Hawk asked himself "What am I going to wear?" So Sky Hawk and Rainbow Dash start singing a song.

I wanna party

I wanna samba

I wanna party

I wanna samba

I wanna party and live my life (My life)

I wanna party (Party!)

And fly

Two Tail: (Hey) I'm a fly, fly just like a two-tailed horse

Silver Shard: (But you are a two-tailed horse)

Two Tail: Oh yeah that's right so let me fly just like a rocket, then

Silver Shard: (Ok!)

Two Tail: Fly so high, where I need to come for oxygen

Silver Shard: (Hey!)

Two Tail: 'Cause once we start it, baby ain't no ain't no stopping it

Silver Shard; (Hey)

Two Tail: 'Cause I wanna live my life and party

Silver Shard: (Hey)

Two Tail: All I want is to free and rock my body

Silver Shard: (Ok!)

Two Tail: Been around the world, and I want to live my life in Rio 'cause in Rio I Rio realize

Two Tail & Silver Shard: I wanna party (Party!)

I wanna samba (Party!)

I wanna party (Party!)

And fly

Silver Shard: I'm that samba, samba masta, Masta (x4)

Push out sound from my ghetto blasta, Blasta (x4)

You dance fast but I dance faster, faster (x4)

You too slow, you need to catch up you can dance and dance all night

Two Tail & Silver Shard: I wanna party (Party!)

I wanna samba (Party!)

I wanna party (Party!)

I wanna samba (Party!)

I wanna party (Party!)

And live my life (My life)

I wanna party (Party!)

And fly

Whoa (8x)

Hey (6x)

Sky Hawk was dancing up a storm but stopped when he heard Rainbow Dash's part letting her have the spotlight

Rainbow Dash: La ya la ya la ya la ya~~~~~~

La ya la ya la ya la ya

La ya la ya la ya la ya~~~~

Hey (6x)

Hey (6x)

Hey (4x)

Later,

Rainbow Dash calls Blue Thunder to give her twin sister the update.

At the Cloudsdale Café,

Sky Hawk spoke "Hi there." Rainbow Dash spoke "You made it!" Sky Hawk spoke "Thanks, I couldn't get away from Wave." Rainbow Dash spoke "That's funny!" Sky Hawk spoke "I made you laugh again."

After Sky Hawk and Rainbow Dash had dinner,

Sky Hawk spoke "That was the best meal I had." Rainbow Dash spoke " I couldn't agree more." Suddenly, Sky Hawk's cellphone started ringing. Sky Hawk spoke "I got this." Rainbow Dash spoke "I'll wait for a bit." Sky Hawk spoke "What do you want now?" Wave spoke "Jet, you have to get back to my house. Storm blew up the kitchen." Sky Hawk spoke "I'm busy right now. Do it yourself!" Sky Hawk closed his cellphone. Sky Hawk shook his head. Rainbow Dash asks "What's the matter?" Sky Hawk spoke "There's a problem I have to deal with." Rainbow Dash spoke "I'll come with you." Sky Hawk spoke "No. I have to deal with this myself." Rainbow Dash spoke "I'm coming whether you want me to or not."

Back at Wave's home,

Sky Hawk spoke "What's going on here?" Wave spoke "Storm was trying to make dinner when things went wrong and the entire kitchen blew up." Rainbow Dash asks "Was that the one you were yelling at on your cellphone earlier?" Sky Hawk sighs "Yes it was." Wave yells at Storm Twister. Sky Hawk spoke "Wave, you're the leader of the Babylon Rogues now." Wave asks "Why?" Sky Hawk spoke "I'm leaving the team." Wave spoke "You're leaving? Why?" Sky Hawk spoke "I've got better things to do with my life than being the leader of the Babylon Rogues." Wave spoke "I'm not ready to be the leader of the Babylon Rogues." Sky Hawk spoke "You have to because I'm never coming back here." So Sky Hawk and Rainbow Dash zoom off.

Back in Cloudsdale,

Rainbow Dash spoke "Well Jet, now that you have no place to live, you're free to stay at my home as long as you want. In case if your airboard breaks, I can have it sent to the Cloudsdale Extreme Gear repair shop." Sky Hawk spoke "Thanks." Rainbow Dash spoke "No problem at all."

That night,

Sky Hawk thinks to himself "Great, I'm now living with the girl of my dreams." Rainbow Dash thinks to herself "Since Jet's living with me now, if things work out between us, we might get married some day." Sky Hawk thinks to himself "I think Dashie really likes me." Rainbow Dash asks "Um Jet, I've been thinking, if things work out between us, do you want to get married?" Sky Hawk spoke "Marriage? Of course I want that." They were about to kiss when Rainbow Dash's phone started ringing. Rainbow Dash sighs "If it's Wave, I'm not answering it." Sky Hawk spoke "I'll answer it then." Sky Hawk answers the phone. Sky Hawk asks "Hello? Who is this?" Blue Thunder spoke "Hi Jet, long time since I last heard from you." Sky Hawk spoke "I guess you're right." Blue Thunder asks "So Jet, how are things going lately? I heard from Tails that you left the Babylon Rogues. Is it true?" Sky Hawk spoke "Yes it is true." Blue Thunder spoke "I also heard from Tails that you've moved in with someone else." Sky Hawk spoke "That's correct." Blue Thunder spoke "He even mentioned you started liking my twin sister." Sky Hawk spoke "That's also true." Blue Thunder spoke "I also found out that you might be getting married soon." Sky Hawk asks "How did you know about that?" Rainbow Dash spoke "I told her about that." Sky Hawk asks "How did you?"

Flashback,

Rainbow Dash and Blue Thunder were talking to each other on the phone. Rainbow Dash spoke "Hey Kitsune, you'll never believe this, I'm getting married soon." Blue Thunder asks "To who?" Rainbow Dash spoke "A horse that I crashed into while I was airboarding around Rio."

End flashback,

Sky Hawk spoke "So that's how Kitsune found out." Rainbow Dash spoke "Kitsune listen, Jet and I will be getting married in five days and I believe Jet wants your twin brother as his best man." Blue Thunder spoke "That Sonic can do." Wave cuts in on the conversation. Wave spoke "Hi Jet and Rainbow. Is it true? The two of you are getting married?" Rainbow Dash sighs "It is true. Jet and I are getting married in five days. Oh and Wave, could you be a bride's maid?" Wave spoke "I sure can."

Five days later,

Sonic Dash cries "This is the first time I've attended a wedding. Even though I'm not the one getting married!" Wave spoke "I'll probably be the next to get married." Storm spoke "It's weird that Jet's the lucky one to get married." Two Tail spoke "That's nonsense, people get married all the time." Rainbow Dash and Sky Hawk both said what was needed to be said. Shortly after, Blue Thunder threw the bouquet of flowers to a group of females. Wave jumped up and grabbed the bouquet in her mouth. Sonic Dash zooms off somewhere. Two Tail yells "I'm not ready to be married!" Wave spoke "The lucky male I choose to marry someday is the golden yellow two-tailed horse." Two Tail goes and faints. Wave laughs "That's my stallion!" Everypony started laughing and singing.

Everyone: All the pegasi have a feather  
>Do what we love most of all<br>Moon and the stars, sun and guitars  
>That's why we love Carnaval<p>

Rainbow Dash: Loving our life on the clouds  
>Everything's wild and free<br>Sky Hawk: Never alone, 'cause this is our home  
>Magic can happen for real, in Cloudsdale<br>Rainbow Dash and Sky Hawk: All by itself (by itself)  
>You can't see it coming<br>You can't find it anywhere else

Storm Twister: I'm a kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga  
>Pegasi like me, 'cause I'm a hot winga (there's your hota winga)<p>

Red Rose: Here everypony loves samba (I like the Samba)  
>Two Tail: Rhythm you feel in your heart (I'm the Samba master)<br>Wave: Beauty and love, what more could you want  
>Everyone: Everything can be for real, in Cloudsdale<br>Here's something else (something else)  
>You just feel it happening<br>You won't find it anywhere else

Fifteen years later,

Twilight Shimmer complains "I'M HUNGRY!" Rainbow Dash sighs "Is she always like this?" Sky Hawk spoke "I'm afraid she is." Storm Twister spoke "Well my son isn't as noisy." Sonic Dash spoke "You guys are lucky. My daughter never stays quiet." Flare Dash starts crying because she was hungry. Bolt starts to complain. Sharde does as well. Lightning Strike whines "MOM! I'M HUNGRY!" Wave mutters "I'm never going to get any rest." Silver Shard complains "I didn't want to be a father." Wave slaps her ex-husband. Silver Shard gets some of his fur ripped off. Cloud Runner passed away, leaving Shadow Storm as a single father with a son. So Shadow Storm was single for a while until he met Sugar Heart. The two fall in love and soon got married. Five days later, Sugar Heart became pregnant with Shadow Storm's child.

Nine months later,

Sugar Heart gives birth to a daughter who was named Dawn Sky. Soon after Dawn Sky was born, Silver Shard returned a month later with Blue Thunder as his wife. The mare was different. Rainbow Dash was the first to notice Blue Thunder had gained weight. Blue Thunder spoke "Cut that out!"

THE END

Arcea, Dawn, Sharde, Lightning, Flare, Swift & Kitsune belong to Danyelle Doucet

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Storm, Wave, Jet, Silver, Blaze, Shadow & Rouge belong to Sega

The Equestrian names of Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Jet, Storm, Silver, Amy, Rouge & Shadow belong to Danyelle Doucet

Rainbow Dash belongs to Hasbro


End file.
